Nightmares
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Hermione is up late at night and Harry is having horrible dreams about Voldemort Hermione goes to the library to find that answer but Professor Snape has a better cure...


She was walking back from the bathroom, she rubbed her eyes to clear them of sleep, she was about to turn into her room when she heard heavy panting coming from the boys joined room that was across the hall from hers. Although she knew she was breaking the rules and a part of her was mentally scolding herself for it, she peaked into the bedroom. She looked around the room once and saw that everything seemed to be ok; she was just about to leave when she heard a light moan of pain, she looked back and saw her best friend sitting in his bed tossing and turning, she threw the door open and ran to him. The door hit hard and the other boys in the room stirred, they all woke up and looked at her, she had ran straight to Harry's bed she was shaking him trying to wake him up. His eyes shot open "bloody hell Hermione what are you doing in here?" She looked over at her other friend, Ron, she looked at all the boys around her all staring and all clutching covers to their bare chests, _what the hell it's not like they have boobs_ she thought to herself.

"Sorry but Harry was-"

"Just having a bad dream, come on" he grabbed her hand and started to lead her out of the room "and if any of you speak a word about her being in the boys room she will turn you into something, and I won't stop her." He pulled her down into the common room. "Hermione what were you thinking?" He was practically screaming at her.

"I was thinking something was wrong and I would make sure everyone was ok."

"You could have gotten expelled."

"Please" she would willingly admit that she was feeling a little cocky at the moment "I'm only a third year but I could still erase all of their memories easily, even yours Harry." She grabbed his hand "now come on you're having too many dreams about you know who recently."

She pulled him out of the fat lady's portrait "Hermione where are we going?"

"That is an excellent question Mr. Potter." Both children almost hit the ceiling from fright "Miss. Granger care to enlighten us?"

"Lumos" she said and a light green light illuminated the small area "Professor Snape" she sounded surprised _well no shit it's Professor Snape Hermione were you listening to the voice at all?! No one else sounds like they wouldn't care if the ground beneath them falls away._ "I was actually going to the library with Harry."

"Library is restricted right now Miss Granger, surely with all the time you spend in there you would know it's hours."

"Sir I believe that there is an exception to every rule and the library's is that if it is an extenuating circumstance then you are allowed to access the library at any hour with the permission of a teacher."

"And the teacher you were planning on asking was…"

This caught Hermione off guard, she raked her mind as quick as she could "well because it was so urgent I was planning on asking the first teacher I saw, so" she paused unsure "Professor Snape may we look in the library."

Professor Snape could hardly keep himself from laughing at how disorganized she was "what exactly are the circumstances?"

She looked around, in a bold move she hoped wouldn't lose Gryffindor house points she grabbed her professor's hand and drug him with them down the stairs, when they reached the passageway between the grand staircase and the entrance hall she stopped, releasing both male's hands. "Five points from Gryffindor house" he waved his wand and she silently cursed herself but she knew it couldn't be helped too many of the pictures would have spread rumors had they heard the reason.

"Voldemort is haunting Harry's dreams again, it's really bad I was going to go to the library so that I could look up a blocking spell I know a few but none are powerful enough I think all they would do is irritate Voldemort and cause the dreams to get worse."

He waved his wand again "very well come with me you two, but we won't be needing the library." The two students followed their professor down countless corridors and finally came to his potions classroom.

"You have a potion that will relieve Harry of his nightmares?" Hermione was confused, she had done a lot of research to try and help Harry and potions was one of the first things she had checked.

"Not exactly Miss Granger, you will need to be the one that helps Mr. Potter."

"But how do I do that?"

"I was about to explain that Miss. Granger. You see the one thing that keeps the Dark Lord away from a person, especially Mr. Potter, is love."

"Wait but we aren't" Harry began.

"You might not be in love but even if you were unless there was a physical display of affection then it wouldn't be working anyways."

"So you're saying that we need a physical love?" Both Hermione and Harry were blushing uncontrollably.

"Yes that is what I am saying; you two will eventually need to have sex however, for now it should be alright just at second." Professor Snape talked as if this was everyday conversation. And as far as Hermione Granger was concerned it was not a subject that a professor should even be talking about with a student. "Here both of you will need to drink this." Professor Snape pushed the two into his office and they both looked at each other and looked away blushing Hermione held the potion bottle in her hands unsure.

She sniffed it lightly and almost dropped it realizing what it was, she tried to yank the door open and found that it was locked she settled for bagging loudly on it "Snape! You gave us love potion?!"

There was no answer from the other side of the door so Hermione simply walked over to Snape's desk and set the vial there "I would be tickled pink if Snape were to fall in love with some sort of strange inhumanly creature."

Harry was sitting on the couch in Snape's office "so what are we going to do" Hermione was amused by how flustered Harry sounded.

"Well Harry I really do want to help you" Hermione realized that this was an awkward yet necessary conversation "do you want to do this?"

Harry blushed up to his hairline, he tried to speak but everything was a stuttered mess, Hermione sat beside him on the couch and place a comforting hand on his left leg. "I want the nightmares to stop yes but I don't want things to get awkward with us, you're my best friend Hermione."

"That's why I don't want you to have nightmares either if this is something that will stop it, I'm not going to send it away, let's just promise never to speak of it again, ok Harry?"

He nodded "but what about Ron and" he paused blushing and looking away "Ginny."

"If they ask straight up then we'll tell the truth but otherwise" Hermione's voice drifted off as the two children leaned into a kiss. Harry's hands slowly and unsurely found their way to Hermione's waist and Hermione's hands tangled themselves in Harry's hair. Hermione shivered when Harry's tongue ran over her bottom lip, his breath caught in his throat and somehow the two ended up lying down on the rather roomy sofa, Hermione's leg fell in between Harry's and she was surprised to find that there was something hard in between his legs. He moaned as her leg brushed against it but she dared not ask him about it.

Hermione opened her mouth and Harry's tongue eagerly explored his friend's mouth. She moaned softly as his tongue rubbed against her own. Finally the two broke panting, she mustered up some courage and decided to ask him "Harry why is there something hard between your legs?"

He blushed and she did too "you know I'm not really sure."

"So this is the first time you've done anything like this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you as well?" he asked, she nodded.

Harry ended up on top and he kissed Hermione again, this time he pulled at her shirt, she gasped as he broke the kiss for a moment and then pulled it off of her, because she had been in night clothes she wasn't wearing a bra, so her breasts were exposed to him. He stared for a moment and she blushed heavily underneath him it was almost a full minute before he stopped staring, he moved one hand to her breast and moved so he was sitting upright and straddling her waist. His hand was shaking and as it cupped her breast she could tell, she laughed lightly causing him to become even more unsure of his actions "you don't need to be so nervous Harry, I know as much as you do about this."

He gasped playfully "is the know it all Hermione Granger admitting to not knowing something."

She laughed lightly too but she was quickly silenced as Harry returned his attention to her breast. She moaned as he massaged her lightly his finger moved up and lightly played with her nipple, she gasped in surprise then moaned again. Running off of curiosity and hormones Harry lowered his head to Hermione's nipple and took it into his mouth, she moaned loudly in reply and tangled her fingers in his hair pulling him closer. His hand slipped down to her pajama pants and played with the seam, she whined and he chuckled he slipped his hand into her pants and pushed them down to her ankles. His hand trailed up her thighs and he found the area where her hips met her waist, he started to move his hand downward and when it came in contact with the top of her clit she gasped in pleasure, he rubbed his finger up that earning more moans, his finger slipped down accidentally and she moaned louder "if that feels good then" he continued his thoughts with his hand and trailed down farther, he got to a spot where she was extremely happy, he went down further but the happiness faded, he returned higher and gasped when he felt how wet it was. "Hermione why is it so wet there?"

"I don't know Harry" was the only reply Hermione was able to come up with. Harry pressed harder and harder onto the spot until his finger seemed to slip and actually went inside of Hermione, he was extremely worried that he might have just cut his friend, Hermione on the other hand screamed with pleasure. Harry, although extremely confused moved his finger inside of Hermione, she moaned loudly again, he went to pull out, worried, and she moaned louder. Harry, going along with it at this point pushed in again, another moan, he moved his finger in and out and it was driving Hermione crazy. She couldn't help how loud she was becoming; in all honesty she didn't think she would ever have needed to be this loud. Harry was finding it harder and harder to push back in was she, tightening? Although Harry had no idea why this would be happening or the result it caused it did worry him quiet a bit. He managed not to break rhythm and pushed in harder one time, a white sticky liquid came spilling out of Hermione, as she screamed louder than before. Harry took his finger out and Hermione was gasping for air.

"What was that?" Harry was confused "and why is my hand even wetter?"

Hermione shock her head "I don't know Harry." She sat up and pulled his pants down, her hand softly and unsurely grabbed the protruding flesh, he moaned instantly, she began to move her hand up and down, he moaned louder, she seemed satisfied that she was doing ok and so she moved faster. Harry moaned louder and arched into her hand, then Hermione's hand was wet as well, not knowing how else to get it off, Hermione licked her hand clean, towards the end however she found it was actually quiet enjoyable. Hermione looked up to see Harry copying her with his hand, licking her juices off him.

They both went over and pulled their clothes back on. They walked over to the door leading out into the potions classroom. Hermione pushed on it and this time it opened. They walked out into the classroom and saw Professor Snape sitting at his desk writing in a little book. "Professor" Hermione said.

He looked up at them "you may go back to your dormitory; it should be about a week until Mr. Potter will be needing your services again Miss Granger." Hermione and Harry both looked away from each other blushing.

Harry hurried on to Gryffindor, trying not to be too late in getting to bed, he stopped and looked back when he realized Hermione wasn't with him, he worriedly ducked back around and didn't see her, he ran up the stairs quickly and even jumped over a few gaps when the stairs were still moving. He reached the fat lady's picture and mumbled the password. He went right up into his room and grabbed the Maurader's Map from his bedside table "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" the entire school unfolded before Harry, it wasn't hard for him to find Hermione, most everyone else was in their bed. He saw her in the second floor bathroom.

Hermione had started off walking with Harry but took a turn into the second floor bathroom. She leaned against a far wall and slid into a sitting position. Without really meaning to she fell asleep.

Hermione woke up to a pair of strong arms shaking her, her eyes opened and she stared up at Professor Snape. "Miss Granger I believe I told you to go up to your bed room, what are you doing down here."

Without thinking Hermione hugged Snape and began to cry "i-it was so aw-awful."

Snape couldn't properly understand what was happening, however he knew it was not wise to push a crying girl away. So instead Snape wrapped his arms around the girl and picked her up, he carried her to his classroom and sat her on the couch. She looked at him expecting a punishment. "Why were you crying?"

"I, Harry's dreams, I saw them." She sniffed remembering how horrible it was.

"Apologies Miss Granger I didn't realize you had a crush on Mr. Potter." Snape was rummaging through his drawers.

"What, I don't."

"One of the only ways that this would transfer is if you had a crush on Mr. Potter, or you were close enough to appear to." Snape tapped a vial he had pulled out then put it back and continued to rummage.

"Well people have asked us if we were going out before but we aren't so I guess I might appear that close to Harry, but in honesty he's just my best friend." Snape seemed to find what he was looking for and handed it to her, she took it without asking questions.

"What you took will keep the dreams away, you need not worry any longer, but if I may Miss Granger." She looked back at him, hand on the door "why were you in the girl's lavatory?"

She looked down "I just, I guess a part of me unconsciously knew I was going to have the nightmares, if I were my mind responding to my emotions I would tell my body to go somewhere no one would see me having them, but also somewhere that someone could help."

He nodded, accepting her answer and she left to her dormitory.

In the weeks that followed, Harry and Hermione continued to do as they had done the first night. Until almost a month after they had started Hermione found Harry having a nightmare, she woke him up wordlessly and took him down to Snape's office, by some grace Snape was actually in it even though tonight was not one of the night's that the two had planned to push away Voldemort.

"Professor Snape, Harry had a nightmare again, what do we do."

"Go all the way" Snape slipped Harry a package that Hermione didn't see "read the instructions Mr. Potter."

With that Professor Snape left the room and the two went into theirs. They started off as they did every time, a kiss, removal of shirts, then pants, this time though they weren't exactly sure what they needed to do after that. It was actually Harry who had an idea, he lowered his head between Hermione's legs and licked the area that his hand usually occupied, Hermione moaned her approval and he continued up and down, her hands tangled into his hair. Harry dipped his tongue inside of her, she arched her hips up and he dove it deeper in. She came to screaming, after she caught her breath she looked at Harry, and went down to his member, she flicked her tongue out and it twitched under it, she put her mouth over the top part and slowly began taking more and more of in into her mouth. He moaned with every advance she made on him, finally she had all of him in her mouth, he didn't think there would be any way to get more pleasure than what he had right now, however he was wrong, Hermione began to go up, then she suddenly went back down, she repeated this going faster and faster, he moaned loudly and shot into her, she swallowed then looked at him.

He was reading the package Snape had given him, he blushed but ripped the package open, he attempted twice before succeeding in getting it on his member. He looked at Hermione "um so I guess this is supposed to hurt the first time, and well I mean, what I'm trying to say is, I understand if you don't want to do this, I'll just tell Snape no."

Hermione smiled at her best friend as she lay down before him, legs open to him. "Snape and I talk about it a lot, he wants to make sure I know fully what I'm getting myself into, don't worry Harry, its ok."

Harry smiled at her and put himself over her; he pushed in and continued to push hoping to make the pain go away. It worked soon Hermione was overcome by pleasure. She was screaming underneath him and he was panting, moaning, and groaning above her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they found it let him even deeper, she moaned loudly as he found a sweet spot. He pushed it over and over again. It pulled them both over the edge but neither was tired of this feeling. He grabbed one of her legs and put it over his shoulder and she helped him with the second. He pushed in and she screamed with pleasure at the spots he reached and how deep he was. Harry pulled Hermione and himself over the edge two more times before he pulled out of Hermione. Both were panting and unimaginably exhausted. Hermione cast a cleaning spell and both went up to their dorms.

They each went to their respected rooms but looked around quickly and hit a button on their headboard, a hologram of them showed up in their bed and they slipped their trunks open and slid down. They landed in a bed and got comfy, Hermione fell asleep in Harry's arms, as she would do for the next four years.


End file.
